darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crete Ul-Banda
'Crete' "There's no shame in being a junk-man. I make a pretty good one. Frankly, the Galaxy needs a good junk-man more than it needs another blaster-wielding thug, which was my other main option. ... Or death. Death was always a possibility." Crete Ul-Banda is a young salvage artisan and junk dealer who can most often be seen plying his trade on Corellia. Physically, he possesses a tall, athletic body with dusky skin, bright hazel eyes and dark brown hair. His clothing tends towards the functional and more than usually unattractive, typically concealing a variety of barely-functional widgets within its grease-stained folds. Background Early Life Crete Ul-Banda was born and raised on Tralus in the Corellian System, the most important star system in the advanced industrial Corellian Sector. Tralus was a world with breathable atmosphere and climate mostly considered temperate by human standards, mainly given over to farming and mining. Crete's family were miners, a lifestyle which tended to develop muscles and pessimism in almost equal measures. The young Crete could not help but develop the former, but resisted mightily against giving in to the latter. This made him something of an iconoclast within his own family, who considered him to be lacking in practicality by aspiring to something beyond his grasp, and, even worse, somehow implying that the rest of them were wrong in accepting the hand that fate had dealt. Exodus In relatively short order, Crete found his way off-world, trading hard labor for his passage, since he had no particular other skills to barter with. It has been his lot almost ever since, though his confidence has not flagged in response. He's picked up a few of the ways and skills of the spacer, though not really enough to be assured of a place in a top-notch crew. More importantly in his eyes, he knows that he's seen and experienced more in his short life than he ever would have by staying put and accepting the life that had been set forth for him back on Tralus. All the same, he's mostly stuck to the Corellian Sector and is hardly a Galactic traveler. Junk-Man Crete's main subsistence these days comes from being a junk dealer in the Corellian marketplace. He doesn't have great technical ability for massive repair jobs or unusual skill as a merchant for incredible profit margins, but he does have keen eyes and a willingness to look where others might not. He survives, and, more than that, he's pleased to be performing work that, in his eyes, contributes to the economy rather than leaching off of it. He's never asked for his life to be made easy, but simply to have some small sway over what that life might consist of. Personality Crete is relatively obviously Confident, Reserved, and Stubborn. Further personality traits are likely only to become apparent through interaction. Recent Events Roaming around Corellia. Rumors Who would start rumors about a junk dealer? That is cold. Kick a guy while he's down, why don't you? Force Abilities "You've got me. I wield fabulous powers beyond the ken of normal sapients. I just continue to scavenge through trash heaps because it's so much '''fun'. ... Jerk."'' Character Logs None at Present. Category:Archived Characters